


Bold

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, IX spoilers?, Politics, Post IX, other characters mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: Poe had always loved more boldly than she did.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Bold

Poe had always loved more boldly than she did. 

They had bickered for so long during the war, that afterwards, a quiet moment shared between the pair of them had been enough for it to click into place. 

It seemed like he wanted to shout it from the rooftops constantly, and it wasn’t long before most of those who were close to them knew. It never bothered her, truly, she admired his passion.

Although, she preferred to be more subtle. Stolen glances and warm smiles. Holding onto his calloused hands like a lifeline. Secret moments that only they shared, when no one was watching. 

Then again, considering who they were, it felt like someone was always watching.

The heroes of the Resistance had all been forced into positions of leadership after the war, had monuments built for their names, and couldn’t go a single conversation in public without mentions of this and their heroics. 

Rey struggled with this more than most, but in moments like the anniversary ball the new senate insisted on hosting every year, she is allotted a bit of peace by those who know not to speak the names of Ben Solo or Emperor Palpatine to her, and those who know retelling tales of Luke, Han, and Leia brought her the greatest joy. 

She holds Poe’s hand in a white silk glove, and smiles, despite herself. She’d rather not talk to the stuck up politicians, but General Poe Dameron of the Republic Navy smiles patiently with them, and it’s enough to warm her. 

(She knows how much he’d rather have a heated argument. He would tell her about his real opinions when they’d returned home.)

Peace is enough, she thinks.

Even when Poe deems is necessary to tell every person he meets of their engagement. And his plans to return to Yavin IV. And her plans to move the Jedi Academy there as well.

Even in her embarrassment, Rey strives to love just as boldly as he does.

Yeah, she thinks. This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble that I wrote the other day and then forgot about. Oops. Again it’s messy, but fun all the same. 🥰


End file.
